Harry DiNozzo
by colinot
Summary: One shoot ou Tony apprends qu'il à un demi frère, James Potter.


HARRY DINOZZO

 **Pour les besoin de cette histoire, Tony est née plus tôt que James Potter, alors que normalement Tony avait onze ans au moment du meurtre des Potter.**

* * *

Tony venait de finir de taper son rapport. Un officier de seconde classe avait été tué par son mari pour toucher l'assurance vie. Un cas malheureusement classique.

Tony pensait enfin souffler, mais dame chance n'était pas avec lui aujourd'hui.

Gibbs arriva avec son habituel café noir à la main. "On a un corps." Déclara-t-il comme s'il annonçait la météo.

Tony soupira. Il mit son ordinateur en veille et commença à prendre son paquetage. Ziva et le bleu étaient déjà prêts et se dirigeaient vers l'ascenseur où Gibbs attendait déjà.

Tony commençait à les rejoindre quand son téléphone sonna. "Agent très spécial Anthony DiNozzo." Lança-t-il après avoir décroché l'appareil.

"Junior! C'est ton père à l'appareil." Déclara la voix au téléphone.

"Écoute papa, j'ai pas le temps je suis sur une affaire." Dit Tony. Il allait raccrocher quand il entendit la voix paniqué de son père crier.

"Attends ! Il faut qu'on parle de ton frère."

Tony interrompit son geste. 'Son frère' ? Qu'est-ce que c'était encore que ces bêtises, il est fils unique.

"Papa si c'est une blague, elle est pas drôle."

"TONY !" Hurla Gibbs qui l'attendait.

"Une seconde patron." Déclara Tony en bloquant de sa main le micro du téléphone.

"Ce n'est pas une blague junior." Déclara le père de Tony. "Il faut qu'on parle de ton frère, ou plutôt de ton neveu… Écoute, il faut mieux qu'on ne parle pas de ça au téléphone. Je suis pas loin de ton appartement je t'attends là bas." Puis il raccrocha.

Après le frère voilà le neveu, pensa Tony, après ce sera quoi, sa fille ?

Laissant ses pensées de côté il se précipita vers l'ascenseur.

"Pas trop tôt!" Déclara Gibbs.

"Ça va Tony ?" Demanda Ziva. "Tu es pâle comme un singe."

"Tu es pâle comme un 'linge'" Corrigea McGee.

"Je peux pas venir patron." Déclara Tony.

"Quuuooooiiii?" Dit Gibbs sur un ton qui laissait clairement entendre qu'il n'aimait pas ce qu'avait dit son agent.

"C'était Sénior au téléphone." Expliqua Tony. "Apparemment il y a problème. Un très gros problème. Patron tu sais comment il est. Et là, il y avait de la panique dans la voix."

"Qu'est-ce qui ce passe ?" Demanda Jethro qui savait qu'Anthony DiNozzo sénior n'était pas du genre à paniquer.

"Je ne sais pas, c'est assez confus." Dit Tony. "Mais dès que j'en sais plus je te tiens au courant."

Gibbs ne dit rien se contentant d'appuyer sur le bouton menant au garage.

* * *

Tony arriva devant la porte de son appartement. Il avait sorti ses clés pour ouvrir la porte, mais il les rangea quand il constata qu'elle était déjà ouverte.

Il poussa la porte sans faire de bruit. Et ce qu'il vit, lui fit froid dans le dos.

Son père était assis, le dos vouté comme s'il portait toute la misère du monde sur son dos. Ses coudes reposaient sur ses genoux, et ses mains étaient jointes comme s'il faisait une prière. Il avait les yeux fermés et Tony n'avait jamais vu son père dans un tel état d'abattement.

Tony ferma la porte qui claqua faisant sortir Sénior de sa torpeur.

"Ah enfin tu es là." Déclara Sénior.

"Comment tu es entré ?"

"J'ai demandé au concierge, un homme charmant, il m'a ouvert après que je lui ai présenté mes papiers. Assis-toi pendant que je te sers un verre. On va tous les deux en avoir besoin."

Tony s'assit mais ne prit pas le verre que lui tendait son père. Ce dernier posa le verre de Tony sur la table basse et bus cul sec le sien avant de s'assoir.

"Bon par où commencer ?" Se demanda à lui-même Sénior.

"Par le faite que j'ai un frère." Proposa Tony d'un ton froid.

"Il s'agit en fait de ton demi frère… Vois-tu, quand tu avais trois ans, j'ai eu une aventure quand j'étais en voyage d'affaire en Angleterre."

"Je vois, j'ai donc un demi-frère." Dit Tony d'un ton si froid que les glaçons dans son verre auraient été bouillants en comparaison.

"Je t'en prit junior, ne m'interromps pas. C'est déjà assez difficile à expliquer et ce n'est que la partie la plus facile. Pour le reste, il te faudra une telle ouverture d'esprit que se sera comme avoir des portes de hangar à avions sur un placard à balai."

Tony ne dit plus rien, et son père prit plusieurs grandes inspirations pour se calmer.

"Comme je te l'ai dit j'ai eu une liaison. Et je ne suis pas le seul fautif car Euphemia était marié elle aussi, mais c'était un mariage arrangé avec un homme quel n'aimait pas. Et ce qui m'avait plu chez elle c'était son excentricité. Mais j'ai découvert la raison de cette excentricité en même temps que l'existence de ton frère le mois dernier. Il se trouve que quand elle a mit ton frère James Potter au monde elle l'a fait passé pour le fils de son mari et m'a écrit une lettre, après avoir fait leur équivalant d'un test d'ADN. Seulement elle n'a pas eu recours aux services postaux privés qu'elle utilisait d'habitude, mais notre système classique. Elle n'a malheureusement pas écrit comme il faut l'adresse et la lettre a mit un temps fou à arriver et à ce moment là je n'étais plus à la maison. Mais le mois dernier je m'y suis rendus et en faisant du tri je suis tombé sur sa lettre."

Tony ne dit rien, mais plusieurs aspects du récit l'intriguaient. Leur équivalant d'un test d'ADN ? Services postaux privés ?

"Et là j'en arrive à la parti difficile." Continua Sénior. "Vois-tu, chose que j'ignorais et que j'ai toujours du mal à réaliser, c'est qu'Euphemia était une sorcière. Je ne te parle pas d'une bohémienne avec des tours de passe-passe, ou d'une mauvaise personne. Je te parle d'une vrai sorcière avec de vrai pouvoir magique."

"Ok ça suffis papa." Déclara Tony en se levant. "Tu t'es assez amusé comme ça, maintenant c'est fini les conneries. Je m'en vais, tu fermeras en partant."

"Je suis très sérieux junior, sinon comment tu expliques cela ?" Dit Sénior en jetant quelque chose sur la table basse.

Tony soupira mais retourna s'assoir. Il prit ce que son père avait jeté et regarda ce qui semblait être des photos.

Dessus il y avait une femme brune, bien en chair, mais avec des courbes harmonieuses. Elle tenait dans ses bras un enfant tout aussi brun mais le peu de cheveux que le nouveau né avait partaient dans tout les sens comme si l'enfant avait été coiffé avec un bâton de dynamite. Un pétard n'aurait pas suffis à faire autant de dégâts.

Tony allait demander en quoi ces photos constituées une preuve, quand à sa grande surprise, la femme et l'enfant se mirent à bouger comme si les photos étaient en fait des films. Tony fut tellement surprit qu'il en lâcha les photos.

"Ça m'a fait le même effet." Déclara Sénior.

Tony pointait les photos du doigt en essayant de dire quelque chose, mais sans succès.

"Assis-toi, j'ai pas fini." Dit Sénior.

Tony se rassit mais préféra détourner le regard des photos qui lui faisait signe.

"Dès que j'ai prit connaissance de ton frère, j'ai prit le premier vol pour Londres, et grâce aux indications dans la lettre j'ai pus accéder à leur monde, le monde des sorciers. Malheureusement je n'y ai appris que des mauvaises nouvelles. Euphemia ainsi que son mari sont tout les deux mort d'une maladie typique de leur monde. Ton frère c'est marié et a eu un enfant mais alors que se dernier avait un an, un mage noir, j'ignore son nom ils avaient peur de le dire, a tué James, son épouse Lily, et a aussi tenté de tuer leur fils, Harry. Les sorcier ne savent pas comment mais le truc qu'a utilisé le mage noir pour tuer Harry a ricochet sur lui et a tué le mage noir à la place, chose qui d'après leurs dires est impossible. J'ai donc cherché à en savoir plus sur mon petit fils. Après quelque recherche j'ai découvert qu'il n'habitait pas chez les sorciers mais chez des gens de notre monde. Des moldus comme disent les sorciers. J'ai alors engagé un détective privé et j'ai reçus son rapport hier soir. Ce que j'ai lus m'a fait froid dans le dos à tel point que j'en ai fini la lecture que ce matin avant de t'appeler. Harry est actuellement chez sa tante, la sœur de sa mère et…"

La dessus Sénior ne put continuer et se mit à pleurer. Il fini par dire entre deux sanglot. "Elle et son mari s'en serve comme… comme esclave, il n'y a pas d'autre mot. Il n'a que quatre ans et il fait toutes les corvées de la maison ainsi que la cuisine. C'est à peine s'il le nourrisse, et ils le font dormir dans le placard qu'il y a sous l'escalier. Il faut que tu l'aide Tony. Il faut que tu élève cette enfant."

Malgré tout ce qu'avait dit son père Tony ne put dire que : "Mais et toi, tu ne peux pas l'élever ?" Sachant parfaitement que c'était ridicule car lui-même n'avait été élevé que par les professeurs du pensionna où l'avait envoyé son père.

"Ne dit pas de bêtises junior. Tu sais bien que la situation dans laquelle je suis ne me permet pas d'élever un enfant. Alors que toi, tu as un emploi et un revenu stable."

"Où vit-il ?" Fini par lâcher Tony.

Son père soupira. "Tien, voilà le rapport du détective. Tout y est. Tu peux vomir, c'est ce que j'ai fait en lissant ça." Puis il parti avant que Tony ne change d'avis.

Tony en avait vu des choses horribles dans son métier. Des choses tellement sanglante que ça vous retournez les tripes. Avec le temps il s'y était habitué, mais devant ce qu'il lu, il fit comme son père l'avait conseillé. Il vomit après avoir entièrement lu le rapport. Ce qui ne lui prit qu'une heure.

* * *

Tony était de retour au NCIS. Il n'avait pas encore revu Gibbs mais il était directement allé dans le bureau du directeur pour avoir une semaine de congé.

Le directeur accepta en voyant le regard déterminé de Tony. Mais avant que ce dernier ne quitte son bureau il lui lança. "J'espère que je ne recevrais pas un appel me disant que vous avait franchit une limite à ne pas franchir." Mais Tony ne répondit pas.

Dans l'ascenseur Tony ouvrait et fermait sa main. Il avait une énorme envi de frapper quelque chose. Il ne savait même pas à quoi ressemblait Harry, les photos prises ne le montraient que de loin. Mais il est clair que les Dursley allaient payer.

Quand les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent, il se dirigea vers la seule personne qui pouvait l'aider actuellement.

"Tony ? Jethro m'a dit que tu étais avec ton père et non sur l'enquête. J'ai moi-même du me résoudre à laisser monsieur Palmer aller sur la scène de crime sans moi à cause de quelque soucis administratif."

"Je l'étais Ducky. Écoute, j'ai un service à te demander."

"Je t'écoute, qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour toi ?" Demanda le médecin légiste.

"Tu as gardé des contacts en Angleterre."

"Quelque uns oui, pourquoi ?"

"Trop long à expliquer. Est-ce que parmi tes contacts ils y en a dans la polices ou autre, du genre haut gradé ?"

"Un de mes ami dirige en effet l'une des branche de Scotland Yard."

"Parfait. Tu peux me mettre en relation avec lui s'il te plaît ? Tu m'enverra son adresse sur mon portable." Dit Tony en s'en allant.

"Mais où tu vas ?" Demanda Ducky.

"À LONDRES !" Hurla Tony qui était déjà de retour dans l'ascenseur.

* * *

"C'est là, agent DiNozzo ?" Demanda l'agent Byrne.

"Oui et appelez-moi Tony. Je ne suis pas en services."

"Dans ce cas appelez-moi Kyle." Répliqua l'ami de Ducky. "Les infos du détective, on peut s'y fier ?"

"Avant de venir vous voir j'ai passé la journée à les observer, j'ai même put voir la femme et les deux enfants de près, quand il faisait leur courses. La femme et le fils, qui soit dit en passent ressemble à un hippopotame, tyrannise le plus jeune. La mère, Pétunia Dursley, oblige son neveu, Harry Potter, à faire toute les corvées. Je veux bien qu'un enfant aide un peu ses parents, mais là c'est un tout autre niveau. Il a quatre ans, et il a passé l'après-midi sous un soleil de plomb à arraché les mauvaises herbes à la main et à les bruler. L'enfant, Dudley Dursley, a un mois de plus qu'Harry. Dès que la mère a le dos tourné il en profite pour frapper Harry et si se dernier fait mine de se défendre, alors Dudley va se plaindre à sa mère qu'Harry refuse de jouer avec lui. Le père, Vernon Dursley, n'est pas mieux, à l'aide d'un micro parabolique j'ai put entendre qu'il traité Harry de monstre à longueur de journée. En plus, ils le nourrissent à peine, ils mettent la table pour quatre, mais le père et le fils mange plus que de raison, ce qui fait qu'Harry n'a presque rien à se mettre sous la dent. Et je ne suis resté qu'une journée. Je peux vous dire qu'il m'a fallu tout mon self contrôle pour ne pas défoncer la porte et emmener Harry loin d'ici."

"Qu'est-ce qu'il est ce gamin pour vous ?" Demanda Kyle. "Je me doute que vous n'auriez pas traversé l'Atlantique pour un parfait inconnu."

"J'ai découvert il y a peu que j'avais un demi frère décédé et qu'Harry est mon neveu. Les Dursley viennent du côté de sa femme aussi décédé."

L'agent Byrne se contenta d'hochet de la tête. "On y va ?" Demanda-t-il.

Tony acquiesça et sorti de la voiture, suivis de peu par Kyle.

"Ça fait un moment que je n'ai plus fait de terrain." Déclara se dernier avec un petit rire. "J'espère ne pas être trop rouillé." Il fit un signe de la main et plusieurs policier en civile se postèrent tout autour du 4 Privet Drive.

Tony n'étant pas là à titre d'agent du NCIS devait se contenter d'observer.

Kyle sonna à la porte et ce fut Pétunia qui ouvra.

"Pétunia Dursley. Je suis l'agent Byrne Kyle de Scotland Yard." Déclara Kyle en présentant son badge. "Au nom de la loi je vous arrête pour violence sur mineur."

"C'est ridicule." Hurla Pétunia. "Sortez de chez moi." Dit-elle en refermant la porte.

Seulement elle n'eu pas le temps de le faire car Kyle la tasa.

"Refus d'obtempérer." Expliqua Kyle à Tony qui lui lançait un regard interrogateur.

Tony eu un sourire en coin et déclara. "En effet j'en suis témoin."

Quand Kyle avait appuyé sur la gâchette de son taser. Les agents à l'extérieur défoncèrent la porte arrière et plusieurs fenêtres pour pénétrer dans la maison. En moins d'une minutes Pétunia Vernon et même Dudley était maitrisé.

"Aucune trace de l'enfant." Déclara un agent au rez-de-chaussée.

"Rien non plus à l'étage." Déclara une femme qu'en d'autres circonstances, Tony aurait draguée.

Tony s'approcha des Dursley qui étaient assis par terre en cercle. Il se mit à croupis et enlever ses lunettes de soleil pour parler au mari, car la femme était toujours inconsciente à cause du taser. "Où est Harry ?" Demanda-t-il.

Vernon ne répondit pas, il n'allait quand même pas leur donner des preuves contre lui et sa famille. L'homme allait reposer sa question quand un petit bruit retenti et instinctivement son regard c'était tourné vers le placard sous l'escalier. Ce que l'homme remarqua.

Tony fit un geste aux agents pour qu'ils s'écartent du placard et il l'ouvrit doucement.

Il vit à l'intérieur un petit garçon apeuré qui tenait contre lui une couverture à moitié en lambeaux. L'enfant était tellement maigre qu'il en était presque squelettique. Bizarrement, même s'il était apeuré, il ne pleurait pas.

"Bonjour Harry." Dit Tony de la voix la plus douce qu'il pouvait. "Je suis l'agent très spécial Anthony DiNozzo. Je suis une sorte de policier. Moi et mes amis on est venue pour te protéger de tes méchants oncle, tante, et cousin."

"Pourquoi ?" Demanda Harry d'une petite voix. "Mon oncle m'a dit que je suis un monstre et que c'était normal que les monstres soit traité comme ça." Dit-il comme s'il récitait une leçon.

Les agents qui étaient assez proche pour entendre l'enfant lancèrent un regard noir au Dursley. Cependant Tony remarqua que l'un des agents prenait en note ce qu'avait dit Harry. Il ira loin, pensa-t-il.

"Non Harry tu n'es pas un monstre, et si tu ne me crois pas, sache que je suis aussi ton oncle. Ton papa était mon frère. Tu peux m'appeler oncle Tony ou simplement Tony."

Les yeux d'Harry s'illuminèrent un peu. "Tu pourras me parler de ma maman et mon papa ?" Demanda-t-il timidement.

"Malheureusement je ne les ai pas connus."

"Pourquoi ?" Demanda Harry.

"C'est compliqué comme histoire." Dit Tony embarrassé."C'est des histoires de grandes personnes et je te dirais tout, une fois que tu seras plus grand, promit. Mais pour faire simple, je ne savais même pas que j'avais un frère il y a quelques jours. Mais si tu veux je pourrai faire des recherches pour en apprendre plus sur ton papa et ta maman."

"C'est vrai ?" Demanda Harry des étoiles dans les yeux.

"Oui, c'est une promesse. Tu as la parole de tonton Tony." Il lui tendit alors la main. "Tu veux bien sortir maintenant ?"

Harry hésita, mais fini par prendre la main de Tony, qui le hissa dans ses bras.

"Kyle, tu peux nous emmener dans un restau ? Mon neveu a clairement besoin d'un bon repas."

"Pas de soucis, mais il faudra quand même l'emmener au poste après." Dit Kyle. "Vous autre vous emmenez c'est trois la au poste et appelez le service de l'enfance pour qu'il s'occupe de celui là." Lança-t-il à ses agents en pointant Dudley du doigt.

"Que va-t-il devenir ?" Demanda Tony.

"Même s'il y a participé à la maltraitance de ton neveu. Il est trop jeune pour allez en maison de correction. S'il n'a pas de famille pour s'occuper de lui, il ira à l'orphelinat."

* * *

"Tu as peur ?" Demanda Tony.

"Un peu." Dit Harry alors qu'il serrait sa peluche Bambi. Tony l'avait emmené dans un magasin de jouet afin qu'il ait sa propre peluche. Il voulait lui offrit un énorme panda encore plus gros qu'Harry. Mais ce dernier avait été comme attiré vers une petite peluche Bambi, qu'il pouvait facilement serrer dans ses bras.

"T'en fait pas." Dit Tony en lui ébouriffant les cheveux, ce qui ne changeait pas grand chose. Harry avait 'toujours' les cheveux ébouriffés. "Tout le monde est un peu nerveux lors de son premier vol en avion. Tu n'as qu'à dormir. On en a pour huit heures de vol après tout. Comme ça tu serras bien éveillé pour voir les merveilles de Washington DC."

"DC ?"

"Il y a deux Washington." Expliqua Tony. "L'état de Washington et la ville de Washington qui se trouve dans le district de Columbia. Pour ne pas se tromper, la ville et appelé Washington DC."

"Whoa, tu sais plein de chose tonton." Déclara Harry.

"Et en plus je suis beau gosse." Répliqua Tony avec un petit sourire. Ce qui fit rire Harry.

* * *

"On va où tonton ?" Demanda Harry une fois sorti de l'avion.

"On va là où je travail, Harry. Quand j'ai su pour toi, j'ai pris le premier vol sans en avertir mes collègues. Il y a que le patron de mon patron qui savais que je partais et un ami commun à Kyle et moi, qui savait où je partais. Donc avant d'aller à notre maison, je vais les rassurer et te présenter. Tu n'as pas à avoir peur ils sont très gentils."

* * *

"Personne n'a de nouvelles de Tony ?" Demanda Gibbs.

"Il m'a envoyé un mail patron." Répondit McGee. "Il disait que son avion venait d'atterrir et qu'il venait directement au bureau avec une surprise."

"Je suis la seule qui crains le pire ?" Demanda Ziva.

"Oh si ça se trouve il s'est trouvé une jolie fille pendant son voyage et il la ramène à son bras." Dit McGee.

"C'est pas une fille." Déclara Jethro en regardant vers l'ascenseur.

McGee et Ziva tournèrent la tête en direction de l'ascenseur et en effet Tony arriva avec une valise de voyage dans la main gauche et un petit garçon dans la main droite qui s'accrochait au cou de Tony.

"Tony… Nous dit pas que c'est ton fils." Lança McGee.

"Ha… Ha… Très drôle McGuignol. Je te présente mon neveu Harry."

"Bonjour monsieur McGuignol." Dit poliment Harry. Ce qui fit éclater de rire Tony.

"Bonjour Harry. Je ne m'appelle pas McGuignol mais Timothy McGee. McGuignol et juste un des nombreux surnom que me donne ton oncle." Expliqua McGee. "D'ailleurs Tony. Je croyais que tu était fils unique ?"

"Je le croyais aussi le bleu. Mais apparemment Sénior à eu quelques incartades. Je vais tout vous raconter en détail mais je vais d'abord confier Harry à Abby. Même s'il a dormit on a quand même eu huit heures de vol."

* * *

"Abby je te présente Harry, Harry je te présente Abby."

Abby s'empressa de prendre Harry dans ses bras pour lui faire un gros câlin.

"Il est trop mignon déclara la laborantine. Bonjour Harry."

"Bonjour madame, vous aussi vous êtes très belle." Déclara l'enfant.

"C'est bien un DiNozzo, à peine rencontrer qu'il me drague déjà." Lança Abby en riant.

"En fait il s'appelle Potter. C'est une longue histoire que je te raconterais plus tard. Je peux te le confier ?"

"Bien sûr. Aller viens Harry, je vais te présenter à mon hippopotame, tu verras il adore les câlins."

* * *

"…Et voilà toute l'histoire." Conclu Tony, tout en omettant la parti sorcellerie.

"Que vont devenir les Dursley ?" Demanda Gibbs.

"Le père et la mère vont être jugé pour crime sur mineur. J'ai fait passé tout les examens médicaux et interroger Harry afin qu'il n'ait plus à les revoir. Quand au fils il va aller chez la sœur de son père." Expliqua Tony.

"Tu vas t'occuper d'Harry ?" Demanda Ziva.

"J'y ai bien réfléchit." Déclara Tony. "Je vais faire plus que ça. Son autre oncle la littéralement terrorisé, et je pense que le fait de m'appeler oncle ou tonton pourrait lui faire resurgir de mauvais souvenir, même s'il m'appelle déjà tonton. Je vais donc l'adopter."

"T'es sûr Tony ? Je veux dire, c'est pas comme tes poissons rouges ou le chat que t'as eu, là il s'agit d'un enfant." Lança McGee

"Je sais bien le bleu. Ça va changer pas mal de chose dans ma vie, comme la manière dont je me nourri. Fini les pizzas à outrance, je vais devoir me mettre aux fourneaux. Peut-être que je devrais m'inscrire à des ateliers cuisine. Avec un peu de chance je lui trouverai une future maman entre deux œufs au plat carbonisés." Réfléchit Tony.

Les trois collègues de Tony n'en revenaient pas, et il essayer d'imaginer Tony avec un tablier entrain de faire la cuisine.

"Quoi qu'il en soit." Reprit Tony. "Je vais le chercher et on ira à mon appartement. Vous pourrez raconter toute l'histoire aux autres ? Je vais être pas mal occupé ces prochains jours."

* * *

"Monsieur DiNozzo, que puis-je pour vous ?"

"En tant que concierge, je me suis dit que vous voudriez connaître le jeune homme qui va vivre avec moi. Laissez-moi vous présenter mon futur fils, Harry DiNozzo."

XXXXXXX

 **Voilà c'est fini. Qu'avez-vous pensé de ce petit OneShoot crossover ? Aimeriez-vous une suite ? (Si vous dite oui sachez que ce ne sera pas pour tout de suite j'ai déjà d'autre fic à traité et j'ai pas envi de m'étaler avec 36 fics différentes.)**


End file.
